Shugo Chara Encore Encore: New Girl in School
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: A new girl shows up in school after Shugo Chara Encore. She's just like Amu and has 3 charas. But can she make her mark on their school? Read to find out!
1. A New Beginning

NyanRainbowPrincess: This is my first story so please don't be too mean about it. Btw, my OC is like the main character in this story but it will have lots of pairings like Tadamu, Rimahiko, etc. Also, meet my shugo charas! :D

Melody: Hi, I'm Melody! Prisca-chan's dancing would-be self.

Beauty: Sup, I'm Beauty! Prisca-chan's fashion designing would-be self.

Melissa: I'm Melissa! Prisca-chan's leader like would-be self. Pleasure to meet you.

NyanRainbowPrincess: Okay. Now that introductions are out of the way- Nagi please do the disclaimer.

Nagihiko: Hai. NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters. She only owns her shugo charas and herself.

NyanRainbowPrincess: Btw, this is set after Shugo Chara Encore. (TADAMU 4EVER!)

* * *

Ch. 1 A New Beginning

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I walked into my bedroom for what would seem to be the last time. My parents had told me about our move to Japan a couple months ago but I still couldn't believe it. I would have to leave all of my friends behind to a whole new country, with a completely different language. At least, I would still have my Shugo Chara with me.

"Prisca," my Chara Melissa started, "Are you okay?" Well it was like her to worry about me. She is the part of me that would be a leader and is also very caring onto others.

"I'm fine," I replied, "I'm just going to miss all my friends."

"But you'll be able to make lots of new friends!"Melody, my dancing chara, bubbled trying to be enthusiastic.

"Yeah, no worries!" Beauty jumped in.

"I guess you guys are right," I stated, "Guess I should just get ready to fly to Japan tomorrow.

Amu's P.O.V.

I still can't believe that all of us are going to middle school now. I really miss being in the Guardians but I guess that everything will be okay.

"Amu wake up!" Ran cheered happily.

"Five more minutes…"I murmured in my sleep.

"If you don't wake up soon you'll be late for school ~desu!" Su said.

"Fine, I'm getting up." I replied grouchily. My Shugo Chara still annoy me sometimes but I'm glad they came back after going into their eggs for a while. I got up and brushed my teeth and put on my clothes. Now I was ready for the day. I was on my way to school when Dia spoke.

"Amu, look," Dia pointed towards Ikuto.

"Hey Amu," Ikuto said cooly. (I personally don't like him. -.-')

"What's up guys ~ nya?" Yoru asked in his cute little kitty kat ways. :3

"Nothin much," I replied, "Just trying to not be late for my first day of Middle School, which reminds me I ONLY HAVE LIKE 5 MINUTES TIL THE BELL RINGS OH NO! BYE IKUTO SEE YOU LATER!"

I could hear Ikuto chuckling behind me "She's still such a kid."

I made it into my new classroom right on time. I had the same class as Rima, Nagi, and Tadase. I was glad that I got to be with my friends.

"Ohayo Amu-chan," Nagihiko greeted politely.

"Ohayo" I smiled back.

"Students please take your seats," Nikaidou-sensei stated. WAIT?! WHAT'S NIKAIDOU SENSEI DOING HERE?

"I have a few announcements, first of all, Tsukasa, the Chairman has announced that there will still be Guardians for Middle School."

So we're all going to be Guardians again. That's great! I wonder how Yaya and Kairi are doing though.

"Also," Nikaidou-sensei continued, " We have a new student all the way from America here. Everyone meet Star, Priscilla."

A chocolate skinned girl wearing the middle school uniform with tan boots walked in. She had black, crimped hair that fell to her waist. She also had a ribbon that looked like an explosion in her hair. (Like in the Shugo Party Cosplay Opening.) She had bright, almond eyes that were looking around the room shyly.

"K-Konnichiwa(hello), I hope to make a lot of new f-friends here and I hope you like me as much as I like you. J" Priscilla nervously stuttered. You can kind of tell she didn't know Japanese that well.

"Please take a seat next to Himamori-san."

"Hai."

"Amu-chan," Miki spoke.

"What is it Miki?" I asked quietly.

"I can sense Shugo Charas in her presence." Miki stated quietly.

* * *

Me: That's the first chapter of Shugo Chara Encore Encore: New Girl in School?!

Melody, Melissa, and Beauty: Yay! :D

Nagihiko: That was pretty good for a first chapter.

Me: It gets even better!

Nagihiko: How?

Me: It's going to have Rimahiko! :D

Nagihiko and Rima: What?! *blush*

Me: Rima when did you get here?

Rima: When you summoned me from the beyond with your typing.

Me: XD anyway-

Melody, Melissa, Beauty, and Rimahiko (lol): Read and Review!

Me: Hey! That's my line! DX


	2. Guardians Return

Me: I'm back! :D

Ikuto: Well that was fast. You must have no life or something.

Me: Meanie! I was just trying to get as many chapters as possible in before school starts WHICH IS LIKE NEXT WEEK! DX

Beauty: C'mon Prisca, it's not that bad!

Melissa: I agree with Beauty. Please calm down.

? : I like Prisca-chan best when she's hyper and has lots of energy! :D

Melody: Who was that?

? : You guys already know me but I'm stuck in an egg so I can't really do anything.

Melissa: Could it be-

Ikuto: NyanRainbowPrincess does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Thank goodness or I would have been dead the first time I threatened to make the show Amuto.

* * *

Ch. 2 Guardians Return!

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Nikaidou-sensei, after teaching us for about half-an-hour, fell asleep. He seems to be kind of lazy.

"Look at the new girl."

"She seems kind of cool."

"I don't know, she seems kind of nerdy to me." Always the stereotypes. And to think I just ditched my glasses for contacts.

"Hey new girl." I looked up to see a girl with curly brown-red hair and some kind of sinister demeanor (in my opinion). She had four other girls behind her who looked like they worshipped her. "You should be honored to be in the presence of Yamabuki Saaya!" she started boasting while her entourage of followers blew a horn. I just ignored her and turned back to my notebook.

"What, how dare you ignore Saaya-sama?" one of her loyal fans (only 4 people Lol XD) asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have this thing against talking to snooty girls who look like all they do is try to be better than everyone else," I sneered.

"What?!" Saaya said before going into the state of depression where only a ghost is left.

"Saaya!" and with that, I was free to be by myself and sulk about not knowing anyone.

"Now that's no way to act."

"Huh?"

"Prisca-chan," Melissa whispered to me quietly, "you should at least try to make new friends."

"Who in this entire classroom would want to be friends with the weirdo from America?"

"You'd be surprised," Beauty replied.

"You know, if Sparkle was here you would be able to Character Change to become more outgoing," Melody pointed out.

"Yeah, too bad she went back into her egg. I really need her now." I said, looking into my little green side pouch to see 4 eggs, one of which was purple with sparkling pom-poms all over. I frowned a little and went back to my drawing.

Rima's P.O.V.

"Do you think Nikaidou-sensei will ever wake up?" Amu asked with her "cool and spicy" outer self.

"You know how he is." I replied cooly. I could see the new girl sitting alone at her desk drawing in a notebook. I also saw 3 shugo charas with her. There was one with lilac crimped hair like her bearer in a green camisole with a blue music note on the corner of it. She also had a maroon flat cap with silver stars on her head. There were also some silver braclets on her wrist with the music note on the edges. She also had blue camo baggy pants and pink and purple high tops. (Check my profile for my other charas)

"We should invite her to join the Guardians." Nagi- I mean the purple haired crossdresser suggested.

"But how can we when we just found out we would still be Guardians today?" Amu asked.

"Simple," I said, pulling out an invitation to the Royal Garden out of thin air.

"Where did you-"

"A Guardian is always prepared Amu-chan," Tadase interrupted. I smirked. Amu is really clueless sometimes.

"C'mon Amu, let's go." I stated beckoning for her to follow me.

Back to Prisca's P.O.V.

I was looking at a poem I had written before my 4th Shugo Chara went back into her egg.

**My would-be self is not like any others**

**It would be a dancer, who could captivate audiences**

**It would be a cheerleader supportive, strong, and energetic**

**It would be a fashion designer, cool and brave**

**It would be a caring leader, who always thinks of others first**

I looked down at her egg again.

Flashback

"I can't believe it; I didn't make it on the cheer squad."

"Prisca, it's okay, it's been a month now," Melissa reasoned.

"You weren't the only one who didn't make it Prisca!" Beauty tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah, Prisca! You just have to keep cheering! :D" Sparkle spoke up.

"I don't think I can. I've tried for so long. But I can't do anything right. I can't flip, do toe touches, I can't even do a simple cartwheel which is apparently the easiest thing ever!" I yelled with a tear slipping down my face.

"Prisca," Melody tried to reason, "It's okay! It's just like dance! When you fall you just have to keep on trying!"

"I can't anymore. I give up. There's no way I'll ever be the star, or even just a cheerleader. What's the point if I can't even be a main person to support the school!" I just let the tears rush down like a waterfall.

"Prisca…" Sparkle said quietly and pityfully. By the time I looked up…

"No. Sparkle…"I whispered. She had gone back into her egg.

"Sparkle!" Melody, Melissa, and Beauty yelled.

"She's gone…"

Back to Present time

"Prisca-chan, look," Beauty pointed, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hm?" I saw two girls walk towards me. One was really short with blonde curly hair and let me just say she was really cute. :D There was also this pink-haired girl who looked so cool. ^-^

"Hey." The short blonde one said.

"Hi." I replied back.

"Here," the pink haired girl said handing me an envelope.

"Meet us in the Royal Garden after school." The blonde girl explained.

"Ok?" I said.

They walked away and I was left pondering…

Wait, What just happened?!

"Prisca-chan this is your chance to make new friends! :D" Melody squealed cheerily.

* * *

Me: Okay so that's my second chapter!

Nagihiko: What happened to the Rimahiko?!

Me: Were you expecting something?

Nagihiko: Yes! D:

Me: Don't worry now!

Nagihiko: O.O What's that supposed to mean?

Me: It's a Rimahiko songfic I just posted! :D

Ikuto: Why did I suddenly disappear from this conversation?

Me: Cuz I don't like you :p

Ikuto: Jerk.

Me: What did you just say?! (Evil Aura)

Ikuto: Meep. (starts running)

Me: GET BACK HERE YOU BAD KITTY KAT!

Nagihiko: Read and Review! :D

Ikuto: Do it for my sake (whimpers in a corner)

Me: :D


	3. The Royal Garden

Me: I'm back! :D

Ikuto: coughs*noonecares*cough

Me: Stop being mean… Anyways, I was supposed to get contacts today. But the optometrist I go to says I have to wait til December… L

Ikuto: HA! You'll be a nerd forever! :p

Me:

Tadase: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ONE OF MY COMMONERS CRY?! ONLY I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO DO THAT! MWAHAHAHAH! XD

Me: Tadase :D

Nagi: Don't worry Prisca-chan, I don't think you're a nerd :3

Me: NAGI! :D (jumps into his arms)

Rima: What's going on here?

Me: Someone do the disclaimer before Rima tries to kill me (runs)

Rima: Hey! Get back here!

Tadase: MWHAHAHAHAH! NYANRAINBOWPRINCESS DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. OTHERWISE I WOULD BE KING OF THE WORLD! HAHAHA! XD

Ikuto: You wish -.-

* * *

Ch. 3 The Royal Garden

Priscilla's P.O.V.

School ended pretty quick after I got an invite to go to the Royal Garden. I didn't understand why everyone was whispering about it. Even that Saaya girl said that she deserved to go more than me. I kind of feel self-conscious now.

"Calm down Prisca," Melissa said, "Just relax. You're about to make some new friends so it doesn't matter what all of those other people think."

"Yeah!" Melody piped up," Just keep on keeping on! :D"

"Okay, if you guys say so." And with that I started walking to the Royal Garden. It seriously did look royal. I pushed open the doors and I was blinded by how beautiful it was. There were so many pretty flowers and a whole fountain! :D I would have just stood there taking in all their beauty if a voice didn't interrupt me.

"Yo." I looked up to see a super cute boy with spiky brown hair and piercing green eyes. He also had ear piercings. _He is so hot!_

"Hm?" I saw him look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said that out loud." He sweatdropped. _Oh no, oh no! This was not supposed to be happening yet! Why did I just say that out loud?! I usually keep these things to myself…_

"MELODY!"

"Hai, Prisca-chan," she asked innocently, trying to sound angelic when that really isn't her character.

"Did you character change with me?" I asked angrily.

"You were going to hide your romantic feelings about this really cute boy, I couldn't let you do that," she said quickly.

"Eh?" my super cute boy asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled quickly like a maniac. I am _so _gonna kill her when this day is over.

"Anyway," super-cutie started, "Follow me over her so you can meet the rest of the guardians."

"Hai." I tried to forget what just happened. As we walked to a beautiful glass table in the middle of the garden, I saw 4 other people. Two of them were those two girls that gave me the invite early. As I walked to get a seat a purple haired boy pulled out my chair for me. He was so polite. And so pretty…

"Eh?" he asked.

"MELODY! DX" I yelled again.

"Sorry Prisca-chan, but you gotta let people know you're feelings!" Melody stated.

"You know she's actually right…"Beauty said cooly.

"Why I outta-"

"Ahem." I saw a really cute blonde boy sitting at the edge of the table. I took the sound he made as a signal to be quiet.

"Now that we're all here, let's start with introductions. I am Hotori Tadase, King's chair. This is my chara Kiseki."

"Good more commoners to do my biddings :D" In my opinion, Kiseki looked so cute like a little prince. :3 (I HEARD THAT! Me: Hush, there is no speaking during a chapter, please hold all comments til the end XD)

"I am Mashiro Rima, Queen's chair. This is my chara Kusukusu." The blonde girl spoke. From behind her came a little clown like Shugo Chara with a green star and teardrop underneath each eye. She was giggling and she was so KAWAII! :D

"My name is Naghiko Fujisaki; I am the Jack's chair. These are my charas Temari and Rhythm. Temari had a beautiful pink kimono on and Rhythm had on headphones. (I'm not being too descriptive am I? XD)

"Yo, I'm Souma Kukai, Ace's chair because that girly boy over there stole my spot in the guardians when I went to middle school. Also, here's my chara Daichi. A green haired sporty looking chara came out from behind him.

"Sup."

Lastly was the pink-haired cool looking girl from my class earlier.

"I am Hinamori Amu; I'm the Joker's chair. These are my charas: Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia." She had four Shugo Charas just like me! Or at least I used to have.

"Prisca-chan," Beauty said snapping me out of my trance, "You should introduce yourself."

"Hai. My name is Star Priscilla. As you know I am an exchange student from America. These are my 3 charas: Melody, Beauty, and Melissa." I gestured to my charas.

"Wait what about-" Melody tried to say but Melissa and Beauty covered her mouth. Everyone sweatdropped at them.

"Anyway," Tadase-kun started (I love being able to call him that now), "We are going to discuss the new arrangements for the Guardians."

"Sorry to interrupt, but seeing how all of the chairs are suits of cards, how does any of this have to do with me?" I asked. It seemed like all the spots were taken already.

"Well, you can just be our second Joker," he answered.

"That makes sense since the Joker is supposed to have 3 Shugo Charas," Nagihiko answered.

"Okay, so I'll be the second Joker?"

"Yep, with Amu-chan," Rima explained.

Melody's P.O.V.

After everyone introduced themselves, me and the other charas went to their little doll house.

"So which room do you guys want?" Ran asked.

"Well, it's okay if we don't have one seeing as all the rooms are taken," Melissa said. Well she was the one of us who always thought of others first. But then again, inside of every person, is an opposite of their thoughts.

"But I would like a room!" Beauty exploded, "Why can't we have one?! Can't we just share a room or something?" One of the few times she lost her cool, was over something as little as this.

"Wow, looks like you got yourself a cool posse," Rhythm said popping out of nowhere. I looked into his amethyst eyes. His flowing purple locks were just enticing.

"You okay?" Daichi said also popping out of nowhere. I just realized I like both of them! They were so cute!

"So Melody," Miki came up to me, "Your name implies you like music."

"Yep. I actually came from Prisca's dream to become a dancer," I replied remembering.

Flashback

"C'mon Prisca! Keep going! You'll be on the dance team in no time!" Sparkle cheered with her purple pom-poms.

"I don't know Sparkle," Priscilla answered, "I already didn't make the cheer squad, I don't know if I can bear going through another disappointment."

"You have to stop doubting yourself Prisca," Melissa tried encouraging, "Just dance like no body's watching!"

"You guys do know she'll be watched by judges so she can get on right?" Beauty said bluntly.

"You're always such a party pooper! Prisca just needs to dance, dance, dance! She can do anything if she believes!" Sparkles chattered.

_They're right. I have to believe. I love dancing so much. I can't give up now. I have to keep going until I know I can make it on._

"That's the spirit!"

"Huh? Sparkle was that you?"

"No."

"Then who was it?"

"It was me." Then my egg had come from Prisca's heart and I hatched. I flipped my lilac hair and started talking. "I'm Melody, your would-be self. I can help you dance better. Now let's get to practice and keep on keeping on! :D"

"Cool! :D" Priscilla said. And from that day on, I was Prisca-chan's Shugo Chara.

Present

"That sounded nice," Miki commented.

"It was." Beauty stated, "With Melody Prisca-chan got much happier. Even when she didn't make the dance team."

"Too bad Sparkle left." Melissa said.

"Who's Sparkle-desu?" Su asked.

"She was Prisca-chan's 1st Shugo Chara… She had been with Prisca-chan since 5th grade. And she returned to her egg about a month after Prisca found out she didn't make the cheer squad." I answered solemnly. (Look at the flashback in the last chapter if you want to know how.)

"That's so sad…" Dia said, "But I'm sure she'll return one day."

"I don't think so," Beauty answered, "Ever since Sparkle left, Prisca-chan gave up cheerleading for good. She also lost how she was outgoing… It really is sad."

"Everyone stop being so sad! Look a funny face! :D" Kusukusu laughed. We all started giggling like idiots. I'm glad I got that off my chest. We've been keeping Sparkle secret for so long I probably would've exploded. I hope that Prisca-chan can tell her new friends though. A voice sounded through our laughter alerting everyone.

"There's an X egg nearby!"

* * *

Me: Okay so did you guys like chapter 3?

Rima: I still want my Rimahiko. T.T

Nagi: She's faking it.

Rima: I hate you.

Nagi: I love you too chibi devil.

Rima: Crossdresser.

Nagi: Midget.

El: THE LOVE RECEPTION IS AT 3 BARS HERE!

Me: AHHH! Where did you come from?!

El: Utau-chan sent me to ask why she isn't here yet.

Me: She will be. Soon.

El: Okay. Goodbye.

Everyone: O.O

Melody: Well that was strange.

Melissa: Anyways-

Beauty: R-

Melody: &-

Melissa: R!

:D

Nagi: I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS OUT THERE :D


	4. X Eggs are back!

Me: Before I say anything, I want to say thank you to pokemoncontest1998 for being the first person to review! Thank you! :D

Melissa: We appreciate you! :D

Melody: We thank you!

Beauty: I would say thanks, but we already said enough ^-^

Musashi: Yes it would seem…

Beauty: Hi Musashi! *slight blush* what're you doing here?

Mushashi: Prisca-chan wrote about me in her Style Savvy fic… I really don't want to go into her next chapter of that…

Me: Don't worry Musashi! I won't dress you up like a doll! (At least not until Style Savvy: Trendsetters comes out on October 22, 2012) ^-^

Musashi: O.O I am so scared…

Melody: Anyways…

Melissa: NyanRainbowPrincess does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. She only owns herself, us, and Musashi's free will ^^

Musashi: Save…. Me…

* * *

Ch. 4 The X Eggs are back!

Prisca-chan's P.O.V.

"An X egg?" I asked confused. I think I've heard of those somewhere before.

"There the hearts eggs of children who have given up on their dreams," Tadase-kun explained.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kukai said. Then we started running outside. I realized something.

"Where's Mashiro-san?"

"I'll go get her," Nagi suggested. And he ran off.

"Let's keep going."

"Hai."

Rima's P.O.V.

I can't believe how easily I get tired… Sigh. I just started walking towards where the x egg was.

"Don't worry Rima-chan!" Kusukusu cheered, "We'll get there in no time!" She started giggling. I might as well try to keep going.

"Rima-chan!" I looked up from the ground and saw Nagihiko running towards me.

"Are you ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course I am," I grunted, "You know that I'm not good in athletic situations…"

"Don't worry about that," Nagihiko said. I could see that he character changed with Rhythm. Before I knew it-

"Nagihiko, PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. He just scooped me up into his arms and ran off with me. I could feel my face heating up. And Kusukusu, who should have been helping me out of this predicament instead was giggling with Temari. I put my face into his chest. This felt kind of good…

Priscilla's P.O.V.

We keep going on after Nagihiko went to find Rima. I could sense something between them. ^-^ Anyway, we got to where the X eggs were. A few seconds later, Nagihiko and Rima showed up. It was very suspicious how he was carrying her and she had her face in his chest.

"Ahem." Kukai coughed. Both Rima and Nagihiko's faces burst into flames that had tomatoes smeared all over them. Basically they were blushing. I totally knew something was up with them! :D

"You guys ready?"

"Hai."

"My Heart: Unlock!"

Everyone started transforming.

"Chara nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara nari: Clown Drop!"

"Whoa! They look so cool! :D" I said with enthusiasm.

"We should try too!" Melody cheered.

"My Heart: Unlock!" Suddenly, I was surrounded by lots of sparkles. Melody went into her egg and I put her into my heart. Then I started to transform. I suddenly got purple cargo pants, pink and blue high tops, blue music notes on my wrists with bracelets, a pink camisole with a blue music note, and a purple flat cap with silver stars. (Basically Melody's outfit with different colors.)

"Chara nari: Dancing Love!"

"Wow! You Character Transformed already?!" Kukai asked.

"Yep! ^-^" I replied. Anyways, there was a group of about 15 or so X eggs.

"Ok guys, let's do this!" Kukai cheered. Pretty soon we all split up. Amu used Spiral Heart Special to try and contain the X eggs. A couple of them escaped her. I felt power surge through my body as I yelled out my attack.

"Beating Heart!" I materialized a heart that with each beat it made sent out blue music notes. The X eggs were trapped in my circle of music. They tried to escape- AGAIN.

"Tightrope Dancer!"

"Blaze Shoot!" Rima and Nagihiko's attacks merged to trap the X eggs.

"Amu-chan, now!" Tadase-kun commanded.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" Amu pointed towards the X eggs as millions of sparkles surrounded her. I've got to learn how to do that!

"Open Heart!" Then Amu made a heart with her hands and the X eggs were cleansed returning to their owners. We all untransformed.

"That was pretty cool," Beauty commented.

"I hope I'll get a chance to try that soon!" Melissa said excitedly.

"That was fun! Did you guys see me?!" Melody screamed. All my charas started giggling. I just sweatdropped at them. I felt a presence over my shoulder.

"You did pretty good for your first time." I heard a voice calmly say. Then I felt a wet, tingling sensation on my ear.

"Eep!" Then I kicked the guy behind me where the sun doesn't shine.

"Owww…" I turned around to see a blue haired teenager kneeling in pain.

"Ikuto?" I heard Amu ask.

* * *

Me: You guys like it?

Ikuto: Yes! I was finally in it! :D

Me: And I kicked you ^-^

Ikuto: It still hurts DX

Yoru: You hurt my Ikuto-nya

Me: OMG! YORU! YOU'RE SO CUTE (grabs Yoru)

Yoru: Help-nya!

Melody: We can't really do that…

Beauty: She'll attack us

Melissa: Please understand that she loves cute things

Musashi: Yes. Now please read and review.

Yoru: DO IT FOR ME~NYA!


	5. 2nd Training's the Charm

Me: Hey peoples! :D

Yoru: Hi~ nya!

Melissa: Next chapter of Shugo Chara Encore Encore: New Girl in School?! Is here! :D

Me: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever!

Beauty: It's only been 1 week -.-

Me: Anyway, I started school yesterday and let me just tell you, even though 8th grade is trying to rip me and my friends apart, I still love it!

Melody: Probably cuz of her weird teachers ^-^

Me: Yep so without further ado-

Yoru: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters.

* * *

Ch. 5 2nd Trainings the Charm

Priscilla's P.O.V.

"That was great guys!" Nagihiko cheered happily.

"Whatever," Rima said bluntly.

"Hey Rima," I asked, "Why was Nagihiko carrying you earlier?" That did it. They were blushing like crazy again.

"It was his fault!"

"Rhythm made me character change!" I am starting to love this place. :3

"Well guys, I'm going to go home now! Bye!" I realized the teenager I kicked was still there but I didn't really care.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" he asked.

"Sorry, don't feel like it. I'm going home," I tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Pretty please say sorry…" Then he pulled me really close to his face. I could feel my face heat up, but this weirdo really SHOULDN'T have just done that. I kicked him in the shin again as hard as possible.

"This girl will be the death of me…"he said before jumping away.

"Has he always had cat ears and a tail?" I asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"Well I'm just going to go home now!" I tried to leave but I felt another person grab my arm firmly. I saw it was Kukai and looked into his forest green eyes.

"Oh no you're not," he said seriously.

"Why not?" I asked kind of afraid.

"As the Joker, you have to be trained to catch X eggs and the Jack will train you!" he said triumphantly while pointing to himself.

"But aren't you the Ace?" Then Kukai turned white and got depressed.

"Guess I'll be training you Priscilla-chan," Nagihiko said happily, "So let's go!" He grabbed my arm gently and took me towards the field.

"Hinamori, you need some more training too!" I heard Kukai say and then I saw a brown-haired blur with a limp pink rag doll run by.

Kukai's P.O.V.

"Good job Hinamori, you're doing fine!" I said as I pulled Amu around the basketball court.

"Can- we- please- stop- NOW!" I heard her whimper behind me.

"Sure, why not?" I finally slowed down. I looked over to see Star and Fujisaki playing basketball.

"Good job Priscilla-chan," I could hear him say, "You're naturally good at this!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey Fujisaki!" I yelled walking over to him, "Wanna play some two-on-two?"

"Sure!"

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Kukai and Amu walked over. From the looks of it, Amu had been dragged around a lot today. XD

"Okay so girls, we're gonna play some two-on-two basketball," Nagihiko said.

"I CALL AMU!" I yelled gripping her defensively.

"Why me?" she asked confused.

"I have an issue being on the same team as boys in sports…"

"Ok." We started playing and it was a pretty even match. We got 6-7 when suddenly Amu started getting tired.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," she wheezed out between breaths.

" Don't say that Amu-chan! From a girl who gets tired easily to a girl who's got energy. Hop! Step! Jump!" Ran chanted. Amu's green x hair clip turned into a heart and she grabbed the ball and started dribbling really fast.

"Wow…" I only gazed at her in awe. She had so much more energy.

"C'mon Prisca-chan! Keep your head in the game!" Melody yelled from the sidelines. I just nodded and Amu passed me the ball. I loved the feeling I got while I was running with it. I love using my energy like this, especially when I run. I feel something in my heart move but I ignored it. It was probably nothing since my sporty chara was still in her egg.

"GOAL!" Melody screamed from the sidelines when I shot the final basket.

"Don't you mean hoop?" Beauty inquired baffled.

"Whatever!" Melody happily chanted brushing it off.

"Good game girls," Nagihiko politely said putting his hand out for a handshake. He's so polite!

"Thanks," I replied shaking his hand, "One thing though, IN YOUR FACES!" Then I started doing my victory dance.

"We let you win," Kukai responded, clearly annoyed.

"Suuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee ^-^," I bounced back slyly, "OMG! I got to go home for realy now! Bye guys!"

And with that I ran home and finally ended my super long first day of school in Japan. To me it felt like it was 5 chapters long of a story… Weird….

* * *

Me: Just to warn you guys, 8th grade is no joke.

Beauty: So Nyan won't be updating as much.

Me: I pledge to update at least once a month! If not, more!

Beauty: So many promises you can't keep… -.-

Me: D: Hey!

Beauty: Read + Review :D


	6. Exclamation Eggs

NyanRainbowPrincess: Get ready for an epic finale!

Beauty: Even though you said you'd update every month… -.-

NyanRainbowPrincess: I'm gonna make this into a series! :D

Melody: READ THE NEXT ONE! :D

Melissa: It'll be great :)

Sparkle: I'M FINALLY COMING BACK!

Nyan, Melody, Melissa, Beauty: DON'T RUIN THE SURPRISE!

Beauty: Anyway, the next part of this series will be called Shugo Chara Encore Encore: Romance, ! eggs, Moonlight, Oh my!

Nyan: Yep! ^-^

Melody: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara. Just this story and her characters.

* * *

Ch. 6 ! eggs?

Tadase's P.O.V.  
I woke up refreshed today. After starting a new school year, it wasn't surprising to me that we would have a new Guardian. I just hope she can cope well.

"KYAA!" Kiseki yelled when my alarm clock went off right next to his egg. I chuckled. He wouldn't be very happy this morning.

"Tadase, why must a king like me have to be next to this boisterous nuisance when I need my sleep to get world domination?" I just chuckled. I got ready for the day and started walking to school.

"Tadase-kun!" I turned around to see Star-san walking up to me.

"Ohayo," I said happily.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

"Ohayo!" I saluted, "Do you guys have to fight X eggs every day?"

"There was a lot of X egg activity when Easter was around, but now we don't have to worry about them," Tadase replied.

"Well that's a relief," I said happily. Yesterday was so cool though, I transformed into Dancing Love and it was so fun! I felt more energy than ever before! We walked through the gates together and were instantly met by millions of whispers.

"What is she doing with Tadase-sama?"

"How dare she walk with our Tadase?" I looked at all of their glares.

"You want to go to class Tadase?" I was getting kind of nervous; I could feel them boring holes through my head with their glares. If looks could kill, I would have died over 50 times now. I grabbed his hand and ran into the classroom. I saw Rima, Nagihiko, and Amu sitting together.

"Hi guys!" I let go of Tadase's hand and walked casually to my desk. Tadase had a slight blush on his face but as quick as it came, it disappeared. Pretty soon, the bell rang and the day went by super-fast. I went to the Royal Garden only to be tackled by an orange-haired ball of energy.

"HIIIII I'M YAYA! WHO ARE YOU?!" she screamed excitedly. I pushed her off me and ran to my seat.

"I'm Star Priscilla, the new Joker's chair of the Seiyo Academy Middle School Guardians," I stated proudly slightly shaken from the hyper girl's sneak hug attack.

"Great to see you haven't changed a bit Yaya!" Kukai cheered happily messing up Yaya's hair.

"I'm sensing something!" Miki said.

"I sense it too!" Melody said, "But it's not an X egg. It's much stronger." Then all the charas started flying outside. There was a girl with an ! on her head.

"I can be brave! I can easily find love!" she yelled to the sky. Her pupils looked dead and vacant. She was shooting random people with hearts and they started hugging the first person they saw.

"What're you doing?!" Amu yelled.

"I can find love, and no one will stop me!" Then an evil egg with an eerie ! on it went into her heart.

"Chara Nari: Lovely Exclamation!" she had broken hearts all over her.

"Let's go guys!" Nagihiko shouted.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Dancing Design!" I had transformed with Beauty this time. I was wearing a rainbow tutu with pink leggings, a blue cami with a black vest over it, and black zip up boots. I also had a sketch pad with me.

"Dream Design!" I shot out an array of colorful fabrics towards the girl. I thought I had her stuck, but she untangled herself quickly.

"Blaze Shoot!"

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Both of their attacks missed.

"She's tough," Kukai grumbled angrily. Amu flew up to her quickly.

"Why do you want to find love so bad? Isn't it easier to just let it happen naturally?"

"There's no point when no one likes me naturally. So I'll just make them like me!" Then she shot Amu with a bunch of hearts.

"AMU-CHAN!" Everyone said in perfect unison. Tadase caught her from the sky.

"That wasn't fair! DX" Yaya yelled getting on the ground throwing a fit. We sweatdropped at her.

"This isn't the right time for that Yaya-chan," Nagihiko stated thoughtfully.

"I have an idea," I used Dream Design once more, and since Rima knew what I was doing, she used Tightrope dance. Then Yaya used Go! Go! Little Duckies and we bonded the girl in ropes.

"Let go of me!"

"This isn't the way to find love. You should be content. You'll find someone someday, maybe not today, but someday."

"But how could anyone like me when I'm like this…." Then the ! turned into an X.

"Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" Then Amu cleansed the girl. We all went out of our character transformations.

"Wonder what that was?"

"Who knows?"

"See you guys tomorrow, I've got to go home. Bye!" I waved and went home.

Little did we know our troubles had just begun.

* * *

Nyan: Finally done!

Beauty: You still have a sequel to do…

Nyan: Watever. Anyways, read and review to motivate me to actually make the sequel! :D

Melissa: Go ahead!

Melody: Right now!

Beauty: Click the button! She won't continue if you don't *-*

R&R


End file.
